finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-92.99.224.34-20120112141950/@comment-95.175.86.60-20120112162812
the train crash was already used in end of fd 3 but i have this little miniscript, it may make sense......the perminition take place at the train station and this time a guy has it . the guy and his two friends escape. when they check out the news they find out that a girl name 'wendy' (fd 3)also claimed to have a preminition of the train accident. by doing so kevin pulled the emergency brakes saving the lives of julie , wendy ,wendy's 2 friends sean and laura along with him even though they were severly injured. but many others died. 4 years later the lead guy's 2 best friends and his new girl friend died in the mckienly speedyway crash from the collasping stadiums and he after hearing the deaths locked himself in a mental institution, the same place where clear rivers locked herself. there he met wendy , sean, laura, julie , kevin , kimberely and thomas (they were rumored to be dead but they are alive.....). and now they all decide to unite and fight death and conquor its plan, wendy realised that death gave him the preminition earlier so he and his friends could leave and death would come for them later, but gave her the preminition later at the wronge time so death could finish her and the others but as mentioned earlier by kevin pulling the breaks saved their lives. and the story goes on (all die in variousd gruesome ways except for wendy and the lead guy).......... at the end in a sequence wendy was supposed to die but the lead guy comes in the way and sacrifices himself for her and she mourned over him. 2 weeks later wendy revealed it was *FINALLY* over was going somewhere until she drops off some things from her bag at the road. looking both side to make sure it was safe she picked up her things, but suddenly looks straight and a huge truck was coming towards her. she closed her eyes and was ready to face her fate and as her eyes closed she was getting the flash images of a train approaching , but unfortunately a scaffold falls over in front of her and the truck takes a sharp turn and breaks into a cafe. Wendy horrified runs inside the cafe and saw a woman curshed by the wheel of the truck, another womans neck was twisted and borken and a man was laying dead on the floor with his teeth's lying everywhere. it was revealed to be nick, lori and janet from FD4 . and this concludes that wendy was the *ONLY* survivor who survived in the whole series..... and death never haunted her again . :) pls sorry for not mentioning the death sequences i'm not good at it also**** buldworth is definately there in the story, i just didnt know where i have to introduce him to the characters. :) SO WAT DO YOU THINK ???? well this story takes place at years 2005-2009, ending at the place where nick and the girls died :)